Roleplay: EX Gear Grande Prix
THiS ROLEPLAY IS NOT FREEJOIN, REPEAT, !NOT!, !FREEJOIN!. EX Gear Grande Prix is a fanon take on the Sonic Riders sub-series, the roleplay was created by Sonicstar3000/Shingo Yabuki and is not a freejoin. Invited Users *Sonicstar3000/Shingo Yabuki *RioFan01 *GurahkWeavile *LegionTheHedgehog *Boombomb *XxZekeKnightxX Age Rating Characters Jet the Hawk (canon character, controlled by GurahkWeavile) Wave the Swallow (canon character, controlled by RioFan01) Storm the Albatross (canon character, controlled by SS3K) James the Blue Jay (SS3K) Thunder the Albatross (SS3K) Tizoc the Griffon (SS3K) Jeff the Cockatiel (SS3K) Nina the Fox (SS3K) Sky the Hawk (Gurahk) Jason the Raven (Gurahk) Noble the Coyote (Gurahk) Clyde O'Donnell (Gurahk) Angel Caroso (Gurahk) Kyle Oikonny (Gurahk) Ivy Prower (Gurahk) Joseph the Wolf (Gurahk) Brittney the Bat (Gurahk) Jane the Bat (Gurahk) Reggie the Bat (Gurahk) Sparks the Hedgehog (Legion) Cynthia the Raven (Legion) Len the Fox (Legion) Jaden the Echidna (XxZKxX) Surge the Hedgehog (XxZKxX) Flint the Weasel (SS3K) Bane the Dynamite (SS3K) Roleplay In an airborne blimp in the skies of Mobius....... Wave: Do any of you even 'know '''why we came here? Jet: (daydreaming) Storm: *bursts through the door* BOSS! *this instantly snaps Jet out of his daydream* Jet: WAAAH!!! Storm: BOSS, BOSS, BOSS! Jet: Ugh, WHAT?! Storm: There's fireworks outside! :D Jet: You woke me....from the best daydream I ever had....to tell me ''THAT?! Storm: :D Jet: (angrily looks at the window anyway) Storm: Can I see? o3o Jet:...... Storm: ..? Jet: (walks off) Storm: *scratches the back of his head in thought* Day One - Grand Opening Ceremony James: *coming out of school* Dang, It's about six hours before the ceremony and I still don't have a team! -_-; Joseph: James? James: Oh, hey Joey. Jospeh: Something wrong? James: Um, nothing, just... pondering something. Joseph: Huh? James: Don't worry. (just then three figures speed past them) Jospeh: YEOWW!!!! James: AAH!! Joseph; What was that?! Surge: -drops out of a nearby tree- We're all asking that. Joseph; Surge! Surge: Yo. -leans against the tree trunk- Joseph: Who were those guys? Surge: No clue. James: I think I've seen enough, I'm heading home. Sparks: around <.....I really need a team for this thing...> Sky, Jason, and Noble: (showing off and breaks in a bank) James: !! *runs off* Sky: (smirks) Alright! Treasure room! Where is it?! James: *tumbles by a bush before being pulled in* Wha? Flint: Alright, We don't like you, and you don't like us. James: I actually don't mind you. Bane: That's not the point. Flint: The point is, we need a speed member for our team at the EX Gear Grande Prix. James: =.= Flint: You were the closest person to us, by fate, so you're going to be in our team, ok? James: I guess, I've been looking for team mates anyway. Bane: o.o Okay. James: Can I go now? Reggie: (looking around) Surge: -hops up into another tree- Noble:......(punches through a vault) Thunder: *notices Noble, Sky and Jason* Ahem, what are you trying to accomplish here? Sky: Heh! Who are you to judge? Thunder: Is that an insult? Jason: Get back, pal, or I'll make mincemeat outta ya! Thunder: *facepalms and says under his breath* They're so cocky............. Jason: (punches hard) Thunder: UGH! GRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!! *retaliates with a kick* Jason: 9cowers back a bit, smugly) Noble: (looks around the vault and collects what he needs) Thunder: Damn it! Noble: (finds some strange emeralds) Are these....? Flint and Bane: *run in, hoping to get valubles* James: *follows Flint* ¬.¬ Noble:....huh? Who goes there?! Flint: It's just lil ol' me. Noble: State your business! Flint: Same as yours. James: This is awkward.... I'm gonna... just wait outside. *backs away* Sky: It's none of your business! Flint: C'mon, can't a guy get any cash? Jason: Just move it, punk! Bane: Nobody speaks to Flint like that! Jason: (shoves him aside) Bane: UGH! Rogues (start gathering what they can) James: o.o Rogues: (get on their gears and start to dash away) Flint: Great, just great... James: I--I can make us gear! ^^; Flint: o.o Really? James: Yeah, just come to my lab, there's three gear that are almost done. ''21:25 PM - In the Stadium'' (Fireworks are launched in the air in all sorts of colors) Joseph: (getting ready) Surge: -making some last-minute checks and adjustments- Jaden: -in another area of the stadium, angry and holding an actual spike gear with the word "Extreme" written on it- Grr... Javier, you're such an idiot... Audrey: (flying around) Flint/Bane/James: *enter* James: *rolls eyes* Joseph:.....